I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to techniques for mitigating phase noise.
II. Background
A device (e.g., a cellular phone) may employ a combination of digital and analog circuitry to obtain the desired functionality. The digital circuitry may perform various types of signal processing and may be efficiently fabricated on an integrated circuit (IC). The digital circuitry typically generates a large amount of digital noise due to switching of transistors within the digital circuitry. The analog circuitry may generate and/or process analog signals exchanged with other stations. The analog circuitry typically relies on an environment with as little digital noise as possible in order to achieve good performance. The device may be implemented such that a fair amount of digital noise may be coupled to the analog circuitry. The digital noise may degrade the operation of the analog circuitry, e.g., may introduce additional phase noise in local oscillator (LO) signals used for frequency downconversion and/or upconversion. It is desirable to mitigate the additional phase noise in such an implementation.